Sewage Love
by Vampire-Huntress11
Summary: This is a oneshot between Sam and a made up character. They get trapped in a sewer, and things get a little steamy. Rated M for content.


His brow was creased with sweat, his pulse thrumming against his neck. He wrung the sewage soaked tank top between his hands and tossed it into the corner where the rest of their saturated clothes laid. The girl sighed in defeat; she'd been trying to avoid this point. Her and Sam…they were friends first…and nothing more. Or so they thought.

She didn't believe the former until she saw his chiseled chest dripping water rivulets. She wanted, no, needed, him. Her heartbeat accelerated a little more with each passing second, with each step he took closer.

When he was no more than an arms length away, she grabbed for his wrist. He stepped closer, placing his warmed palms around her frozen waist. She started shaking on contact, and he placed a stray tendril of hair behind her ear that managed to get shaken free. "Sam..." He silenced her with a kiss.

It was just a light brush of his lips on hers, but it spoke a thousand words. "Chloe...you don't have to say anything." She tried to speak again, but was yet again silenced when his lips brushed hers.

"Yes I do. Sam...you have to know how I feel...you need to know that," He put his finger to her lips.

"Chloe," He sighed. "I don't need you to tell me what I already know."

Her eyes widened. He traced her cheekbone with his finger. A shiver ran up and down her spine.

"You're cold."

She thought about it. "I am a little chilly. Probably because I'm soaking wet."

"Well...I can help with that."

He lowered his head to the nape of her neck and started to kiss the salty skin. He began to slide the dripping sleeve off her shoulder. She gasped he started to make a trail of heated caresses down her arm and up.

He looked up from her shoulder to meet her gaze. What she saw in his eyes wasn't the usual happiness and warmth, but lust and desire. She felt a strum of heat make its way through her body and pool between her thighs.

Seeing the desire mirrored in her eyes, Sam advanced further with his caresses. Taking his time, he ran his fingertips down her arms and over stomach, which was flipping. "Chloe...you are so beautiful. You know that?"

She started shaking. "I want to tell you how I feel." He kept talking.

"I want to know." Her voice was small and meek.

"I love you, Chloe. Always have and always will..."

The shaking kept coming, but as soon as the words left his mouth, her body was convulsing. "Chloe, you need to breathe." He laughed.

She came to the realization that she wasn't breathing. She gulped for air.

"'Atta girl."

She playfully punched his arm. He held her arms at her sides as he pushed up the hem of her shirt. Her breath caught again. "Make sure your breathing."

She laughing breathlessly.

She raised her arms so that he could lift the shirt up and over her head. He looked over the upper half of her body, which was only clothed with what looked to be the skimpiest idea of a bra he'd ever seen. It was black lace with small ruffles around the edges. It popped in contrast to her creamy white skin that looked like French vanilla ice cream. "You look like you taste really good. Like ice cream."

The coldness was leaving her body by each passing second, being replaced slowly by indescribable heat. "I wanna know if you taste as sweet as you look."

Her eyes widened a fraction as he knelt beside her on the ground, taking hold of her by her waist. He brought his mouth closer to her stomach...getting closer and closer. Then, when she thought she couldn't take anymore of this torturous waiting, his lips closed over her damp skin, sending waves of desire to every one of her nerve endings. He kissed and licked all of her bare skin that he could reach. Slowly, as if it wasn't happening at all, he subtly managed to get her pants down and off of her hips.

When the cold air hit her wet skin, all the hairs on her body raised on end. He kissed the inside of her thighs with ease, all the way down to her ankles.

Then, leaving her high and dry, he stood, wrapping his arms around her upper half. She though that it was weird that he was giving her a hug, but then noticed what he was doing when her bra became unclasped and fell to the floor. She gasped, covering herself with her arms. "No." She heard him say. "You're too beautiful to cover up. Don't even think about it."

He eased her arms to her sides.

Once again, he kneeled beside her, seeing as how he was superior in height to her, his head reached her breasts. Her heart started to accelerate with each passing second as his head started getting closer to her chest.

She squeezed her eyes closed, waiting for the sensations to come rippling inside of her. What she felt shocked her world. Sam's lips closing over one taut nipple, which had become rock hard and cold from the rooms cool temperature. With his free hand that wasn't holding himself up, he rolled her other nipple between his forefinger and thumb until it pebbled. A small moan escaped her lips. "Sammmmmmm..." She moaned again.

He didn't stop there. He stopped giving attention to her chest and took her by the shoulders, laying her down on the clothes that had been dropped. She arched into his touch. He kizsed and licked every inch from the tip of her nose down to her hip bones with were prominent underneath the matching lace thong that she was currently wearing.

With his fingertips, he shimmied the thin cottony fabric down her hips, taking the same actions he had previously with her pants.

When the thong was down past her ankles, Sam came back up to her mouth. "Chloe, right now, i just want you to lay there and enjoy anything that I do okay. I'm not thinking about myself right now, only you. Only you." He repeated his last words again.

When she thought about it, she did think she was being selfish. She hasn't been doing anything to him, just being the receiver. "But Sam..." She couldn't get the words out because he mouth closed briefly and hot over hers.

The kiss was full of passion and lust, pure lust.

Once again, he kissed down to her hips, giving every crease of her skin he crossed. This time, he didn't stop at her hips, he went further, to the center of her passion. She cried out as his mouth closed over her throbbing clit, sending wave after wave of heated pleasure through her body, creating fireworks behind her eyelids which were closed tight.

While his mouth worked wonders on her clit, his hands were busy fondling her breasts, leaving neither area of her body unattended. "Sam..." She almost cried. The feelings of pleasure were building up in her body, almost to the point of pain. "Oh god!!" She yelled at the top of her lungs.

Waves of pleasure were rippling through her body, inch after inch tingled with ecstasy. "Oh my god." She whispered after several moments. Her whole entire body was quivering. "That was...wow...I wish we'd discovered these feelings a while ago."

She heard Sam chuckle against her pelvis. "Yeah, that would have been nice."

"Hey, Sam."

"Hmm?" She heard him mumble.

"My turn." She slid out from under him with a fluidness that screamed hunter. "Now, remember that speech you gave me a second ago..."

"Mmhm?"

"Same goes for you."

He laughed.

She descended upon his body just as he had to her. Kissing every inch of his hunter goodness. He tasted of smoke, sewage, and man. Pure, unadulterated man.

She kissed everywhere. His neck, his chest, over his pecs, which were rock hard, his abs, his arms, everywhere. When she got to his pants, she unbuckled the belt buckle that was keeping them in place.

Sam watched the girl on top of his with admiration and love. She was the girl that he'd always fantasized about. That one that he always wanted, even through the times that he was with Jessica. Now he had her, all of her. He moaned aloud as she cupped his erection through his boxers. He hadn't even realized that she had discarded his jeans. "Jesus Chloe." He muttered through clenched teeth.

Chloe hooked her fingers into the elastic of his waistband, and tugged downward. What she unleashed was amazing. She always pictured Sam as being extremely endowed, but her mind was underestimated. He was at least 8 to 9 inches in length, with a wideness that sent chills of excitement up and down her spine.

Without a moments hesitation, she brought her lips to the tip of his erection, and kissed it lightly. She heard his sharp intake of breath. She watched as a drop of moisture pearled from the top. She leaned forward lightly and licked from the base of his cock to the tip of the head, making sure to nibble ever so lightly on the vein that lay beneath.

When he groaned loudly, she took that as a good sign, and advanced another step. She straddled his hips, shocking him further. "Chloe, are you sure you want to do--," She silenced him with a mind numbing kiss.

"This?" She asked, as she sat down onto his cock, making sure to do it slow enough to torture him until he was begging.

"Yes," He choked.

"I am so sure, I couldn't be more sure of anything," Once he was fully sheathed into her center, buried to the hilt, she started to move slowly. Making sure to drag out each sensation as it rippled through their bodies.

Sam had placed his hands on both sides of her hips, urging her to go faster.

"God Chloe, I love you so much," He accentuated the last word with a moan that narrowly escaped his lips.

"Sam...I love you too, but shush, I have to concentrate."

He chuckled but was cut off as yet another moan escaped.

After about five minutes, Chloe was still riding him vividly, making sure to rub her clit against his pelvis with each thrust. Every time he became buried in her, they shared a grunt unison.

When neither had orgasmed within the first couple of minutes, Sam wanted to make sure that she knew what she did to him, so he reached in between then to rub his thumb over her clit repeatedly, sending shock wave after shock wave of pleasure through her.

Until neither of them could take it, Chloe's thrust became erratic. Sam understood immediately that she was having trouble hanging out, apparently she wanted to him to come with her. "Chloe," He gasped. He tried to hold his orgasm back to let her know that she could let go. "I'm about to--,"

"Oh thank god!" She yelled, cutting him off.

They both yelled their ecstasies aloud as one after another of orgasms sped through them. From the tips of their fingers and ears back to the bottom of their feet and toes, they felt it.

When they were truly spent, Chloe fell with a grunt on top of Sam. He instinctively wrapped his arms around her waist, preventing her from sliding off of him, or him out of her. "Sam..."

"Shh..." We need to rest.

"I agree."

They both yawned.

"I love you, Sam." Chloe closed her eyes and settled into his warm and cavernous body.

"I love you too, Chloe." He rested his chin on her head. "Oh, and Chloe..."

"Hmm?" She mumbled, with sleep eating away at her consciousness.

"That's definitely happening again, and again, and again."

She chuckled.

"That's fine with me."


End file.
